It's Better To Love Than Never Have Loved
by pmvb11
Summary: Jasper is a 30 yeard old divorcee. Bella is a cancer patient and 29 divorcee. Both are dragged to Italy for a 30 day vacation. Can Jasper and Bella fall in love? Will they be able to accept each other's faults?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"You guys really suck!"

"Come on Jasper – this is going to be really great. Dad told us to take a long month vacation. He has everything under control. Besides, once we come back, we are going to be working non-stop."

"Emmett – Edward, I love you both, you are the best brothers anyone can have, but I am not in the mood to be here"

"Listen, Jazz, just think of the culture and the architecture you will be encountering here in Italy."

I love my family but they are just really killing me here. Ever since the divorce, they think I am going to kill myself. I mean any normal man would after the shit I have been through, but I don't believe in that. See, I was married to the evil wench of Maria for almost 10 years. We had two beautiful children, a beautiful home and I thought a wonderful life. She didn't even have to work – we were the Cullens, one of the largest oil family's in the world. We were well off and we boys were groomed for this business. We also had one of the largest ranches in Texas. Dad decided to split the ranch into 4 separate and equal smaller ranches. My ranch specialized in horses, Emmett's ranch specialized in livestock and the production from it, and Edward's ranch was a dairy ranch. We all had a good life. Emmett and Edward were both single but I wasn't. I feel in love with Maria in college and I wanted to start a family early. We married at 20 and we started on a family immediately. It didn't come as quickly as I hoped but I kept my patience.

After looking back, I was just simply a fool. I didn't know that Maria had never been faithful. She was a money seeker and whore. When I caught her in bed with James, it took every little ounce of me not to kill them both. It got worse when the divorce proceedings began and I wanted sole custody of my children. I came to find out that they were never mine. James was their father. Now, I was completely alone and destroyed. I never thought life could be this lonely. I never thought I wouldn't believe in love again.

Now my family thinks this trip to Italy will clear my head. All I want is to stay on my ranch, take care of my horses and just work and forget this nightmare.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Let's go Bells, you are going to have a lot of fun."

_Ugh, I have heard that before. _

"Ok, now Rose and Alice. We are here and arrived and all, let's make some ground rules or so help me I will be back home faster than you can say shit."

Rose was annoyed, but she better not deal with me "Shoot Bella."

"Ok, I am not here to shop. I have no intention of shopping a lot. Secondly, I need at least one day out on my own each week. Thirdly, don't be pushing me on dates or one night stands. Got it."

Alice and Rose sadly said "Ok"

"Lastly no Barbie Bella."

They didn't like that one, but hey with all the shit I have been through, I am not having it. I was quite happy just staying home and being with my dog Jacob and hanging out.

I am 29 years old and this is supposed to be my 30th birthday present from Alice and Rosie who were my best friends and "sisters". We were always the three musketeers, since the orphanage. We were actually adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan when we were 4 years old. Many families didn't want to adopt us. They called us "broken" kids. We were sexually and physically abused children and many thought we would be scared. But unknown by everyone, Charlie and Renee were our saviors and loved us as if nothing happened. They provided a loving home for the three of us and we made a pact never to let them down. Dad was the chief of police in Fort Worth. Mom was a stay at home mom and was always there for us. We had a great childhood and we love them to bits. They gave us a modest life and we treasured everything they gave us. I wanted to give them grandchildren so badly, but it kills me that I will never be able to give them that.

I got married when I was 18 to my high school sweetheart, Mike Newton. I thought we were perfect - but hell if I was completely wrong. We went to college together as my sister went to NYC to FIT. They both had plans to launch their own clothing line and last year did so – "Swan" was the up and coming clothing line in the fashion world. They concentrated in women's clothing but during the year, they extended to men and plans are in the work for childrenwear. I was a writer. I had several short stories published for young adults and children and I was branching into newspapers and magazines.

Anyway, currently, I am battling cervical cancer. I was diagnosed when I gave prematurely gave birth to my daughter, Anna, last year. My beautiful daughter was born at 6 1/2 month and was too week to survive. When I found that I had cancer, my life continued to be in a whirlwind when Mike left me and decided that he didn't love me enough to be with me and that he wanted as his says "real" kids.

It's been a hard year. The doctors suggested that I have a full hysterectomy and immediate radiation treatment. I have had radiation for about 2 months and I got really sick and I lost a lot of weight and lost all my hair. Now, I am finally getting better and my hair has started to grow back. My sisters were coming to Italy for fashion week and brought me along to get me out of the house. I didn't mind – I have been wanting to see Italy before I die. This was my opportunity to see Venice, Rome, Milan. I can't wait to escape from these two though. They have been attached to my hips since the diagnosis.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Jasper POV**

Edward and Emmett stayed up drinking and talking to some girls last night. I went to sleep early so I would be able to escape and take in the city as how I wanted to. I need to get some breakfast and get going before my brothers wake up. I have a feeling I am going to have a wonderful day.

**Bella POV**

Oh great, let me leave a small note for Rose and Alice and sneak out. I can just go in my jeans and t-shirt and sneakers and go sightsee this beautiful city. I will have dinner with them, but I want to see this beautiful city now. They came in late from drinking last night. I can't drink so I feel left out, though I like the idea that I can't drink. I don't like that feeling of not being in control. Anyway, I have a feeling that this is going to be a beautiful day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Do not own it.

Thanks for the reviews. I didn't realize I uploaded the incorrect file and once I re-read it, I decided to rewrite it. So here it is.

Chapter Two – Starting Over

As Bella was getting lost in the city of Venice, Jasper was sitting down drinking a cup of espresso with a small dessert as he people watched. He was thinking it was still too early for lunch and he just needed a pick my up to continue his adventure. Edward and Emmett had called earlier to find out where he was and they decided to meet later for dinner.

Jasper was fascinated with the beautiful and historical architecture of this city. When he knew about the trip, he ordered a travel book with significant information about every single building and location within Italy. After an hour of people watching, he started to walk around and take in the ambience of the city. He loved the old world feel of the city and was fascinated how old and new world meshed together. After another hour, he walked and read at the same time when he accidently bumped into Bella coming out of a gelato store. He didn't bump into her too hard but she lost her balance and she fell – dropping her cone and gelato.

"I am so sorry, signorina. Please let me help you."

Bella looked up into Jasper's eyes and was entranced as Jasper was captivated by her eyes. She got up with Jasper's help.

"Are you hurt, signorina?"

"No, I am fine, but thank you for asking. I can't say the same thing as my gelato."

They both looked down and saw the gelato and cone splash over the sidewalk. They laughed.

"Please, miss, let me replace this."

"No, I wouldn't think of it. It was probably my fault anyway."

"No, please let me. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Jasper Cullen."

"Hi Jasper – I'm Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, let's get that gelato. Maybe you can suggest one for me?"

She nodded and both went in. Jasper noticed that they could order to stay and suggested that they take a table and she agreed. The waitress took their order and they started to chat away.

"So, Bella, what part of the states are you from?"

"Texas and you?"

"I am too. I live just outside of For Worth."

Her mouth dropped. "That's where I am from. I have lived there all my life."

"Wow. Did you go to school there?"

"No, I went to University of Texas in Dallas. I studied Literature Studies."

"I went to Texas A&M in Galveston for Agricultural Business and Agricultural Systems Management."

"Wow, so does that mean you own a ranch."

"Yes, I do. I raise horses and I help out with the family business as well. My brothers own two other ranches as well."

"Wow, that's great. I haven't been a ranch well over 5 years. Dad knows a few people and we were invited a long time ago to spend some time there. The ranch was in Dallas but I can't remember the name of it."

"What does you dad do?"

"He's chief of police."

His mouth dropped open "You are Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes, how do you know him? I hope you haven't gotten into trouble?" She smiled.

"No, we have worked with him on a couple of DARE functions. He is really a great guy. So is you mom – she is so sweet."

"Yeah, they both are great parents. We love them to death."  
"We?" He was confused.

"I'm sorry – I have two older sisters, Rosalie and Alice. They both are fashion designers and have their own business now."

"Wow, are they famous?"

"Well – the line is getting acclamations from the top critics. They just started on the men's line and they are looking into children's wear. You might have heard of 'Swan' clothing."

He smiled "Yes, I actually have a couple of sweaters. They are really comfortable. What do you do?"

"Well, I write – that's pretty much it. I have a few short stories published and I write a lot for magazine and websites."

"Wow! Wait a minute – are you 'the' Isabella Swan?"

"The one and only – wow, I didn't know I was famous?"

"Well, I loved your pieces during the civil war. You were able to recreate the images of those stories so vividly. They are one of my favorites to re-read over and over again."

"Thank you kind Sir." She couldn't believe he had read her stuff.

Jasper was looking at Bella as she was savoring the gelato. He was thinking on how beautiful and fascinating Bella was and how he wanted to get to know her. It had been a while he wanted to deal with any woman and now Bella has accidentally entered in his life.

"Mm, Bella – listen, I know I must be stepping a boundary here but after we finish would you like to walk around the city with me. I mean if you don't mind."

She smiled "That would be great. I have been wandering aimlessly since I left the hotel."

He smiled and felt relieved that she said yes.

After they finished their gelato, they both got up and started to walk around the city. They referred a lot to Jasper's book and admired everything they caught a glimpse of. During their sightseeing, Jasper kept looking at Bella and admired her charm and grace. He admired her simple and natural beauty and was mesmerized by her smile and laugh. What most captured his attention were her eyes. He felt her eyes were an entrance to her soul. He felt her eyes would never be able to lie or deceive.

Meanwhile, Bella kept admiring Jasper silent strength and courage. Not only was Bella attracted to his handsome face and chiseled physique, but also with his thoughts and words. She sensed that he was a gentle and kind man, someone who she could easily fall for. As they talked more, she wanted to learn more about him and learn of his dreams and desires. Nothing was stopping her from doing this. She thought she had to do this. But could she?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 = Revelation

A/N I don't own it, I just own my ideas.

After a beautiful day sightseeing, Bella and Jasper separated for the night. They took each other's cell numbers and data to see if they could meet soon. Before they left, Jasper took Bella's hand and took her slowly and enveloped her in a hug. Both felt this electricity that created this connection, but they did move apart. They both were sensible people – they couldn't just be falling for each other so quickly. Or could they?

Bella arrived at the hotel hoping to find her sister there, but all she found was a note.

"_Bella – went to eat. Call us if you want us to bring you something."_

Bella understood her sisters. She had been out all day and they needed to get out. Bella decided to take a long hot shower.

**Bella POV**

I never imagined spending such a beautiful day like I did today. Jasper is just simply wonderful. He is a dream and a gentleman, like most Texan man I have met in my life, but Jasper was different.

_Bella, you can't be falling for him. First you just met him and second it wouldn't be fair for him._

His eyes is the entrance to his soul. Though his ex-wife put him through hell, I can tell he still believes in love.

_Bella, it wouldn't be fair for him. You still don't know if you are going to survive._

Can't I be happy for a little while.

_Bella – be fair. You must tell him – before anything happens._

Jasper went back to his hotel. He was trying to figure out how soon can he call Bella to see if they could meet tomorrow. He never imagined that he would have so much fun as he did today – and it was all due to Bella. He didn't notice that his brothers weren't around until he found the note taped on his bathroom door.

"_Jazz – met two foxy girls. We should be out late. Don't wait up."_

**Jasper POV**

Where has Bella been all my life? She is an angel. She is one in a million. She is unique. She is Bella.

_Jasper – get a hold of yourself. You just met her._

She is from Texas and we pretty much live next door to each other. Her inner and outer beauty is indescribable. Should I feel something for her so quickly? I just met her but it feels like I have known her all my life. Should I call her and see if she is doing anything for dinner?

_Well whatever I say isn't going to help – so just call her and I promise I won't say I told you so._

He dialed the number Bella punched in and it rang twice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. It's Jasper."

"Hi Jasper. How are you?"

"Good. Listen, umm, don't know how to say this."

"Jasper, don't be afraid. I won't bite."

He smiled "Well, do you have any dinner plans?"

She smiled too "Actually no I don't. My sisters went out and if I know them – they won't get in until late."

"So, how about I pick you up and we can have dinner?"

"Jasper, that is really nice, but can I ask you a big favor?"

"Anything!"

"I'm a little tired so can we have dinner here at my hotel. Supposedly their restaurant is pretty good."

"Sounds good to me Bella. Should I be there is ½ hour?"

"Great Jasper! I will meet you in the lobby."

"Ok, Bella. I will see you later."

He quickly took a shower and thought only of seeing Bella's beautiful smile. Once he was done, he left a quick note for his brothers and left. He took the first cab he could take and was nervous. He wanted Bella to like him as much as he liked her. He was admitting himself that he was completely infactuated with this beautiful creature. He knew he was ready for love again but didn't think but never thought it would happen in a million years.

He arrived and true to her word, Bella was there waiting for Jasper, beautiful as always. She was simple – wearing black yoga pants and a black t-shirt. Her hair was a little wet and curly and though she had no hint of makeup looked absolutely stunning. He couldn't help himself and gave her another hug. They were both quiet but their eyes told each other their attraction. Bella spoke then

"Jasper, listen, I need to tell you something before dinner and well, it's something that might not go well."

Jasper was shocked. What could it be? "Are you married?"

She laughed "No Jasper – it's not like that."

He smiled and took her hands "Are you engaged? Involved? Gay?"

She laughed harder "No to all three questions. Here – I can't say it here."

She took his hand and led him to take the elevator. He kept her hand in his and kept looking at her. Then they arrived to her floor and she led him to her suite. She opened the door and turned the lights on and then led him to the living room area. "Please sit Jasper."

He sat and she sat a little farther away – afraid of whatever she was going to say to him was going to end up bad.

"Jasper, first, please don't think I brought you here for a one night stand or anything like that. I am just a little apprehensive of how you are going to react and I would rather be here than somewhere in public."

"Bella, now you are worrying me here.."

"Jasper, let me finish. I don't know how I am going to say this, but I am going to just say it. Jasper, I have cancer. I was diagnosed a little over a year after I miscarried my 6 ½ month old daughter. I was married and he left me right after the diagnosis. I can't have children and after this trip, I will find out if I need chemo or if the cancer is in remission. I needed to you to know this."

Bella was crying, hoping that Jasper wasn't going to leave her like any man she had met. It felt like hours but Jasper got up, picked Bella up and place her on his lap and held her tightly in his arms. He started to slowly give small kisses on her neck and she cried even more.

"Bella, oh my Bella. I wish I could take this pain away, but I promise I am going to try my hardest."

"So you aren't afraid Jasper?"

"Afraid – yes, a little but afraid of losing you. Bella, today has been the best day of my life. I never imagine being so at peace and whole in my life and that is because of you."

"But Jasper, I am not whole. I am broken. I am not a woman anymore."

"Shhh, Bella, you are more woman than any woman out there. I am going to confess that I like you a lot and I know it has only been one day, I don't want to let you go. I want to see you everyday. I want to see that beautiful smile and those eyes every breathing moment. "

"Oh Jasper, that is how I feel, but I don't want to hurt you. I feel so bad this has happened so quickly. I never imagine this could happen either. My ex left me with a bad taste in my mouth."

"Bella, I could never think ill of you. This has been a surprise for us both. Can I do something though, because it is just killing me?"

She nodded without knowing what he was going to do. He looked at her eyes which had small tears. He took his hands and softly touched her cheeks. His face came closer and his lips were aiming her lips. As he got closer he whispered, "Bella" and he placed his lips on her lips. They started slowly, small intense kisses, but as the kisses increased the deeper they became. Bella wrapped her arms behind Jasper's back as he wrapped his hands around her hair. The kisses became deeper and more passionate. They both felt such magnestism that they couldn't stop, but somehow they had too. Jasper slowed down the kisses and finally let go by placing small kisses around her freshly washed face and then held her tight.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I was so forward, but .."

"I know Jasper. I apologize too for being too forward.."

"Shh Bella" giving her small kisses "Why don't we go eat something and talk more?"

"Better, let's just stay here. We can order from the restaurant and stay in. I'm still a little worn out."

Jasper realized that she was still sick "Oh Bella, are you ok? Please tell me, did I hurt you? Is there anything..?"

Bella took his face gently and looked into his eyes "Shh, Jasper, I am ok, just a little tired and I don't want to get sick over here. You didn't hurt me. I hope I am not too forward about this, but actually, for the first time in a long time, I feel complete with you."

"I feel the same way Bella." He took her face and started to kiss her trying to show her how much she meant to him.

They finally stopped kissing long enough to order some food from the restaurant. They talked as they ate and got to know more of each other. They kisses as well and talked after dinner. When they noticed it was getting late, Jasper and Bella decided to meet the next day. They needed to see their siblings first, but at least they could communicate through text and the phone.

They gave each other a final kiss and said their goodbyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella slept like a log that night. She hadn't slept like that in ages and she could only thank Jasper for this. She dreamt about him and enjoyed her sleep. She couldn't believe she had met such a wonderful person in one day. It was around 8am when she felt an annoying noise.

"Wakey wakey Bella!"

"Leave me alone pixie."

"Come on Bells! We haven't seen you in so long!"

"Tinkerbell, if you don't leave me alone, I am clipping those wings off for good!"

"Alice leave her alone. She's tired. Shit, I'm tired. Emmett took a lot out of me."

Bella heard the word Emmett and she shot up.

"Ok who the hell is Emmett and what the hell was he doing to you to take whatever out of you?"

Alice and Rose laughed and both screamed

"We met MEN!"

"Ok, I have heard this too many times."

Alice chimed in "No really Bella, these are truly men of all men. They are TEXAN and they are in Italy for the month."

Bella thought that was too much of a coincidence that they met Texan men as she had met Jasper.

"How many were there?"

Rose smile "Oh don't worry, we have you covered. They have a brother and we are meeting them for breakfast, so let's get the bum moving, cause you need to get ready."

"Alright, let's go, but make this understand, the minute I am uncomfortable I am out of there – no ifs ands or buts."

They both nodded and squealed. They left to get ready. As Bella got ready, she was hoping this was Jasper. What a beautiful name – Jasper. She dreamt that night of his eyes and his face, his lips, his hands. She found Jasper to be perfect for her but she felt that was imperfect for him. She felt so bad that his ex-wife had pretended that her children were his and she noticed how Jasper's felt empty not having a child of his own. She knew Jasper was young and though she was too, she would never be able to provide him what he deserved.

She felt whole when he was with her. She felt this way the moment he crashed into her by the gelato store. She thought he felt the same way, but she thought that this would be unfair for him. She only needed to suffer this disease, not him. He deserved something so much better.

Jasper slept a little and was up at the crack of dawn. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. What he most remembered was her eyes. He could just look into those beautiful brown eyes all day. He loved how her skin was so pale and flawless. Her lips were pink and pouty. He loved her curves, her fingers, her small hands, her breasts, everything. He thought he couldn't be in love so soon – he didn't believe in love at first sight, but Bella was different. She had a different mind set. She was intelligent and thoughtful. She was self-less and kind. He couldn't wait to see her again and kiss her and feel that electricity he felt. He was completely enamored with her but he didn't want to go too fast – he wanted Bella forever. Would she want him though? Would she want a simple life on the ranch? Would she allow him to love her every single moment of their lives?

He came back from his run to find his brother waiting for him. Emmett spoke first

"Damn Jasper, finally. We have a breakfast date. Come on – go take a shower and let's go!"

"Hell no – I am not in the mood with your hookups."

Edward had to chime in "Jasper – listen it's time to move on ok. We didn't meet the girl we want you to meet, but we met their sister and boy are they cute. They are Texan and live close by. They are vacationing here for a month like us."

He thought Texas? Month? Hmmm, maybe this is Bella.

"Alright, but here is the deal, I am out – no question asked if I don't like her."

They both yelled "Deal".

Jasper went to the bedroom, grabbed his phone and went to the bathroom. He found a text from Bella.

Good morning Jasper, Listen – r u being set up this morning? – B

Bella – it's an ok morning – be better seeing u first thing. Yes to question. Why? – J

J- I think we are being set up. Your brothers met my sisters. Is your bro "Emmett? – B

B – Yes why? – J

J – He and Rose ummm tired each other out. BTW – I wish I saw u too this morning – B

B – What time are we supposed to meet? –J

J – An hour – B

B – I can't wait to see you then. Can I kiss you when I see you? – J

J – Yes! I can't wait 2 c u 2 –B

A/N Hey sorry for being so short but I am planning for more later tonight. Please feed the cookie monster with more reviews and spread the word...

Thanks for the reviews I have gotten!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper POV

Edward, Emmett and I were already at the small restaurant for breakfast. Edward and Emmet had told me how they met Rosalie and Alice and how they were on vacation with their sister Bella. The four of them actually spent the day together and had dinner together. We were waiting for the girls when Edward started to speak

"Jazz, Rose told me that their sister was divorced and cute."

Emmett then had to chime in "Alice told me that their sister was really cute and really nice so give her a chance."

I was getting annoyed now. Were my brothers just tired of me? If so, why the hell did they bring me out here?

_Don't complain Jasper- without your brothers, you would not have met Bella._

Edward saw Rose and he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. He brought her over to the table.

"Jasper, this is Rosalie Swan. Rose, this is my brother Jasper."

She extended her hand out "Nice to meet you Jasper."

"Like wise."

Rose was a very beautiful woman. She was tall and her beauty was extraordinary. I noticed it when she walked in the restaurant the men stopped and gawked at her. She walked with confidence and her hair flowed with her as she walked. Rose was perfect for Edward. Edward was always attracted to model-type women. She was the appropriate height for him and they both did make a striking couple.

Emmett gave a kiss on the cheek to Rose as we all sat down. Emmett spoke "Where's Alice?"

Rose responded with a smirk "Sorry – they are coming. Alice was trying to convince Bella to let her do her makeup with no success."

It was Bella. My Bella was coming. I have to take control of myself. I wanted to take her in my arms and share another passionate kiss, but I have to control myself. We were all chatting when Emmett jumped up and took this tiny woman in his arms and started to kiss her. She was cute and tiny but just by how she responded, it felt that Emmett had found his match. I couldn't see Bella.

Where was she?

Then I saw her. Emmett finally let Alice down and she introduced Bella to him. It was so funny to see Emmett pick Bella up in his arms. She was surprised and I guess embarrassed since she had a dress on. Then we saw each other. She smiled and finally was placed back on the floor. I wanted to go to her so bad, but I needed to be cool. I wasn't sure if she had said anything to her sisters. As I stood up, she slowly walked to our table and I just wanted to pick her up in my arms and shower her with kisses.

Keep it cool Jasper. You don't want to lose her.

Then she completely floored me.

Bella POV

I was about to kill Alice today. She knows how I hated being pimped out. I don't know what is wrong with the little pixie – I won't change, especially now that I just feel so incomplete. When I found out I was pregnant, I was the happiest person on this earth. I was going to have this precious little person come into my life and I was going to shower it with as much love as I wish it had been showered to me when I was born. When I lost her, I lost my life. When I found I had cancer and they took my female organs, I lost my hopes and dreams. For the past year, I have only been living on the end of a string. I hadn't killed myself because of my sisters. I didn't want them to go through any pain as I had gone through. Once radiation treatments completed I felt that life was beginning to start again. During the treatments, I had resigned myself to a life with no romance. Mike did me in when he left and it really left a bad taste.

Then I come to Italy and found Jasper. Is there really a god out there? First he is honest and sweet and he isn't bad to look at. Who am I kidding? HE IS GORGEOUS. He is interested in me. Why? I am broken. I can't give him a real family. _Stop thinking ahead of yourself Bella. _

When my sisters told me of the guys, I was so happy for them. Alice actually hinted love and I was really happy for them. Did I say happy twice? Well I am. I knew in my heart that these two men were Jasper's brothers. It would be the cruelty of the skies that there would be 3 other Texan men from Fort Worth in Italy at the same time.

When we finally arrived at the café, I was amazed at the giant that picked Alice up. I am guessing he is probably 7 feet tall. Everyone is taller than me and Alice. He is cute – a boyish charm – perfect for Alice – the inner demon child. I am such a bad sister. Hee Hee Hee When he picked me up, I was just amazed how friendly he was and I was deathly afraid everyone seeing all my business. Dam that pixie and her ideas of wearing a dress. Then when we were done, I saw my Jasper. He was smiling – he looked happy seeing me. I know my heart skipped a beat seeing him. He isn't doing anything. Oh well Bella – you only live once.

Jasper POV

She came into my arms and we embraced and then she kissed me. I couldn't stop kissing her. I knew our family was looking at us, but I knew we didn't care. We slowly stopped and Bella made a comment "Alright guys – stop staring. It feels like you have never seen anybody kiss." We laughed because their mouths were opened and their eyes were just amazed. My Bella – she is just pisser.

After we settled down and I had Bella sit right next me, her hand in mine, we explained how we met and what had transpired the night before. Alice and Rose were so happy for both of us, but especially for their sister. Though my brothers were happy, they were men and they weren't going to show it. We finally ordered some food and we were just chatting away. My Bella was smiling all the time as we all talked. When we could we held hands and when we did, it felt like home.


End file.
